The Hell Inside Your Head
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Whenever Maka had a nightmare, she'd sneak into Soul's room and stay with him, seeking comfort in her best friend. Trouble was, he never knew even knew she was there. SOMA


**A/N Hello everyone, this is Ray with my first Soul Eater fanfic! I hope you guys like it. I just finished watching the anime and all of the current manga. God I hate reading unfinished manga, the suspense always kills me. Oh well, I just hope the next chapter puts the gang on the moon already, I'm dying over here! And is it just me, or is Kid actually really hot looking in the recent manga? :S**

* * *

The lightening blew up the sky in an explosion of white and yellow. Thunder boomed right after, sounding its arrival and dominance of the sky. Quivering in her bed sheets, Maka twisted in the tangled blankets, eyes shut tightly and whimpering painfully. The nightmare she was trapped in locking her soul and keeping it prisoner, refusing to let go. Clutching the pillow closer to her face, the sweat dripped down on her nose just to fall on her lips. A cry escaped her mouth and as quick as the lightening that struck the window, the ash-blonde girl shot up from her bed and swivelled her head around in fear.

Safe.

She was safe. There was no one there. There was no sword. There was no pink haired girl. There was no anything. Safe. She was safe. But more importantly, so was he. Soul.

Soul! Leaping from her bed, Maka ripped the door from its hinges and launched towards her weapon's door. Shirt hanging from her shoulder and shorts swung low, she barely paid attention to her ratty hair or the tear stains on her cheeks but carefully opened the door to her partner's room and peered inside. Angled shadows crept the walls and she could faintly hear the steady breathing of her partner. Breathing in a sigh of relief, Maka seemed to collapse in on herself. "Soul." She half sobbed, half whimpered.

He didn't even stir. Not that Maka really expected him to. Soul Eater Evans was the heaviest sleeper she knew. He could sleep through a war if he had to. Today was technically a Saturday so that meant that he wouldn't wake up until midmorning if she was lucky. Which meant that he was in sound asleep, so he would never know if she sat on his bed for a bit, you know, just to make sure he was alright. Padding softly towards his bed, Maka sat down gently and stared at the albino boy sleeping contentedly beside her. The moonlight shone on his white hair making it shine like liquid silver and his face took on the most peaceful look that she had ever seen on his face. Arms open as though hoping for an embrace, the memories from the fight with Chrona flashed in her mind and Maka jumped in fright.

Not knowing what else to do, she launched herself in Soul's arms and curled into his chest, breathing in his scent and revelling in his heat. Just being there, laying there next to him, eased the fear from her mind and slowly, she felt her breath steadying as she listened to the beating of his heart. Knowing that she would wake up precisely at nine, she knew that he would never find out. And Maka had no intention of letting him know that she had crawled into his bed in the middle of the night because she was scared. No siree. Besides, it wasn't like she ever going to do it again, right?

* * *

Wrong. That was approximately one month ago and yet again Maka found herself in Soul's bed, seeking the comfort that only he could give. Honestly, she didn't really mean to be a pervert but…but deep down inside, she felt an unquenchable need to be near him, even if it was just for a little while. Soul was more than just her weapon; he was her partner, her best friend and just recently, her love. She needed him. She needed him more than she'd ever needed anyone. All her life, Maka had been an independent child, always doing things on her own and taking care of herself. She never had anyone to ask her where she'd been or someone to tell her problems to. Never had anyone she could actually trust through and through. Never had anyone…until she met Soul.

So she guessed it made sense that he was the one she went to for comfort. But she still wished he could be awake when she pretended that he was hugging her to his chest in an effort to protect her from her inner demons. But if there was one thing Maka was afraid of, it was rejection. And she wouldn't be able to bear it if Soul of all people rejected her. So she kept quiet and slept next to him and had those few hours of complete and utter bliss before she had to wake up and act like nothing ever happened.

So, she pulled back his blankets and snuggled in close to him, even going so far as to clutch her arms to both their chests before pulling the covers over the both of them. Burrowing her face deeper into his heat, she sighed in relief and smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her. She wondered what he was dreaming about and deep down; she hoped it was about her.

That night had been a nightmare about Arachne and how she almost got them, how she almost got Soul and so she fled into the comfort of her best friend's arms. Soul never knew a thing, but she noticed that the next day he looked at her a little more strangely, more thoughtful than before. She wondered why, but assumed it didn't matter.

* * *

The third time went along exactly the same. It was practically becoming routine for her as she tiptoed to his room and slipped into his bed, lying close so that their skin touched before falling asleep contentedly. She wondered if this would go on forever. If she would keep having this terrifying nightmares that plagued her soul and clouded her mind. But to be honest, Maka didn't really mind the nightmares, just as long that Soul was with her.

* * *

After their battle in the Book of Eibon, a horrible, terrifying, bone-chilling nightmare woke her up with scream that ripped out her vocal chords and tore at her throat. Bawling her eyes out, she choked on her own snot and wiped furiously at her nose. Hugging herself tightly, she practically sprinted to Soul's room and sighed with relief at the utter _**calmness**_ the room emitted. It was as though nothing crazy or insane or terrible could ever occur in this tiny, 12x11 room. Slipping under the covers she squealed in surprise as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and tug her closer. "Back again Maka?" a gruff voice whispered teasingly in her ear.

Maka's back went pin straight and a horrible sinking feeling overtook her stomach. "Soul?" she managed to get out weakly.

"Who else could it be? Unless of course you sneak into other guys' beds at night."

A bright blush flourished over her cheeks and Maka couldn't help but wish she could disappear right at that very moment. Dammit! Why did this have to happen to her? Of course, it was all her fault, but still. Soul never woke up! Why did he have to wake up now? Wait! Soul had said back again. Again! But that…that meant he knew that she had come before….oh no. Oh no, no, no, no.

Sensing her immediate discovery and discomfort, the Death Scythe merely laughed lightly in her ear and pulled her tighter. "Don't worry about it Maka, it's no big deal."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a pervert, I just. I just…I'm sorry." She whimpered, the tear tracks still fresh on her face.

A serious expression overtook his face and his ruby eyes narrowed quickly. "Whoa, chill Maka, I told you, it's no big deal. I'm your partner remember? It's my job to protect you."

"Yeah, from kishin not nightmares." She muttered bitterly.

"Ehh, kishin, nightmares, what's the difference?"

"It was a nightmare Soul! Why did I…Why did I get so scared? I'm supposed to be strong! I should be stronger than that!" she burst out furiously.

"Hey." His voice was deep and echoed in the room. Turning her body to face his, she blushed at the close proximity of their faces. Staring deeply into her eyes, Soul's face emanated seriousness. "Don't underestimate nightmares. Sometimes, the worst type of hell is right in your head."

Maka looked away from his knowing gaze and struggled to stop the crystal tears from dripping down her cheek. "It's okay to be scared Maka. You don't have to be strong all the time." Soul smiled kindly and his voice was as gentle as the blankets they were currently wrapped in.

Maka bit her lip, and then promptly burst into tears. "Soul!" she cried out in anguish.

Soul merely patted her back and rubbed soothing circles with his fingers. No one could be strong all the time, sometimes you just had to break down and cry. And it was always better when you had someone there with you. "Shh, it's okay Maka. Its ok, whatever you're scared of, we'll get through it. Nothing's gonna beat us right? With a cool meister and an even cooler Death Scythe? No way."

He was rewarded with a tiny giggle and then a pair of peridot eyes gazing into his own. "When did you know I was here?" she asked timidly.

Smirking, he shifted his weight slightly before answering. "I may sleep a lot, but it doesn't mean I'm a heavy sleeper. I knew that you were here every single time."

Horror shone in her eyes and he laughed merrily. "If you knew all this time then why didn't you say anything?" she asked incredulously.

"I knew why you were here and I figured that after a while you would stop being afraid. But this is the fourth time and that's one time too many. Besides, I heard you screaming and I knew that this was the worst one."

Maka was silent for a moment before tilting her head upward to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Soul." She whispered.

"No problem…now go to sleep, it's late." He mumbled blearily as his eyes began to droop closed.

Maka struggled to get out of his grip but he merely locked his arms in place and refused to budge. "Go to sleep Maka." He repeated, stronger that time.

Understanding what he was saying, she blushed a bit more before complying with his request and settling comfortably on his pillow.

The moments ticked by softly and Maka could feel the fear melting away when the silence broke. "Oh and Maka? You know I'll always be there for you right?" he said it nonchalantly, but Maka could hear the nervousness in his voice.

He knew. Of course he knew. Soul probably knew her better than anybody at this point. He knew why she never woke him up and she knew that he meant what he said. Smiling, Maka nodded. Honestly, she was pretty stupid for not believing it before. Despite their arguments and petty fights, she knew that the two of them were each other's world and nothing was ever going to change that.

Deciding to take a chance, she placed a feather-light kiss on his lips before shutting her eyes tightly and trying to fall asleep. Soul smirked before returning the gesture. "Love you too Maka, love you too."

* * *

**A/N Teehee, Soma is so adorable dontcha think? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Till next time,**

**-Ray**


End file.
